An increasing amount of network activity is being performed by users working on mobile devices. This includes browsing or searching for information using a mobile device. Due to size constraints, such mobile devices typically do not include a keypad including the standard keys available for a typewriter or laptop computer. As a result, text entry on a mobile device can be awkward and time consuming.